Sand ninja in Konoha
by Halan Lore
Summary: This starts after Yashamaru tells Gaara he always hated him. Aki comes and takes Gaara and moves into Konoha. AU obviously. How will this Jinchuuriki influence events? R&R mostly reviews needed.
1. Aki

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Or Gaara.**

**Or Lee.**

**Or Neji.**

**Or Ten-Ten.**

**Or Sakura.**

**Or Sasuke.**

**Or Gai.**

**Or Kakashi.**

**Or Aki.**

**WAIT A MINUTE!**

**I OWN AKI!**

* * *

Aki scampered through the hall on her bare feet. The scroll tied in her bag seemed to be the most important thing in her life right now. In a sense it was, the Mizukage had assigned her to bring it to the Kazekage. She wouldn't fail that order she thought, making her way through the twists turns and the winding passages. Her mind remembering the directions dimly, she swore under her breath, there was no way she could find him without anyone's help. She blasted through another door and saw a boy with red hair, and she also saw that everyone was backing away from him. Aki was too late to stop as she smashed into him, she was held back by a wall of sand and blood trickled down her face from her nose. The boy looked at her fearfully, Aki inclined her head and dodged around him attempting to avoid any trouble, with a glance up she saw the directions carved into the wall. Inside she shook her head and she ran up the stairs and turned a corner, to find the boy with bright red hair standing there in his green wrap over white bandages. **(A/N: I really don't know how to describe that, help wanted!)**

"Look kid, I got to deliver something," Aki snapped walking around him, "Who're you?" the kid asked, Aki ignored him, purposefully walking forward towards the Kazekage's office. The kid persisted in following her for three more stories when she turned around sharply. The kid stepped back a few feet,

"What's it going to take for you to get off my tail?" she snapped angry about being delayed even longer.

"What's your name?" the red head asked shamelessly, he tilted his burning hair back giving her big eyes. That was wasted considering Aki was not facing his direction.

"Kamito, Aki" Aki turned around viciously and resumed walking towards the Kazekage's office. This boy was starting to grate on her nerves, nerves that were already frayed to begin with. Aki made a 'get the hell out of here' gesture that the boy caught and immediately ran off. Aki resumed walking towards the Kazekage's office this time with no more interruptions.

* * *

Aki walked in, the Kazekage was waiting at his desk, yellow light streamed in through the window highlighting his desk.

"Kazekage-sama," Aki said bowing handing him the scroll, Kazekage gave her a quick nod and Aki walked out. Relieved, that office made her feel trapped. She paused wiping the non-existent sweat from her brow when she was outside. The boy with red hair was watching her. Her eyes widened, had that little creep followed her? With a shake of her head she walked past him. Ignoring him in the most cold demeanor she could muster.

If Aki thought that this was the end of it, she was sadly mistaken.

* * *

Night had fallen; Aki was a little ways away from Suna. A spherical moon paler than normal strewn out gracefully in the ebony sky, Aki leaned against a tree drinking in feeling for a few moments. The feeling you gain by viewing by natural and limited beauty. Her ears suddenly picked up a snap. Her mind flashed to the red haired boy. Aki grabbed her kunai. She turned her head of silver hair, cautiously and she saw the silhouette. The silhouette of the boy she had seen earlier. He had his fists clenched; she could hear the watery sobs. Aki stared at him resisting the urge to pull him into her arms and comfort him. A whooshing noise was heard; a golden light seemed to be surrounding him. What was it? Sand? The boy collapsed sobbing some more, and Aki rushed up to him.

She stared at the red hair, biting her lip. Aki picked up the boy, and started running. She wasn't going back to the Village of wind. She would be going to Konoha. The Kage of her village would understand. Aki was a mildly powerful ninja. But everyone hated her in some form or for some reason. She had to turn over a new leaf. One that didn't involve anything concerning being a ninja.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. I got plenty more to go.**

**Know Gaara's full name? name of the demons. names of all the Kage's. ANything else considering the NAruto universe. Please send it in please!**

**Any ideas?**

**As in, the Shuaku sealed into Gaara. What should happen with that.**

**If you want to help out with any plot ideas please tell me in a review.**

**Also, please review.**

**As in Flame.**

**Or be positive.**

**Or say anything.**

**AT least let me know you've read it.**

**I take anonymos reviews.**

**A/N2: WTf, its really this bad?**

**Anyways, I'm such a knuckled head, I said that she was set by the Wind-kage to deliver something to the Kazekage.**

**The Kazekage is the windkage right?**

**Anyways, -please tell me if you know!**


	2. Konoha

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own:**

**Subaku no Gaara**

**(I do not know there last names but Gaara is always called Subaku no Gaara.)**

**Subaku no Temari**

**Subaku no Kankuro**

**(shoot me if I misspelled them)**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Kamito Aki**

**...**

**Scratch that I own Kamito Aki**

**...**

**But If you want to use her in your fanfiction just send me a pm, to let me know.**

**I don't really care, I won't make a stink**

**or report abuse.**

**or anything about it.**

**I might just read it, but thats all.**

**Oooh, except for reviewing.**

* * *

The boy lying in Aki's arms stirred slightly. Aki looked at him in a shocked manner and leapt down from the tree branches she had been running on, into a clearing. She laid the groaning red head on the grass. Aki bit her lip worried more than she had been. Yesterday had been a full moon. Gaara had finally managed to tell her about the Shuaku inside of him. Gaara looked so, scared.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Gaara cried his face buried in his arms. Aki stared at him, he had managed to leap out of her grip on him.**_

"_**What?" Aki asked staring at him, but Gaara was crying to hard.**_

"_**Mother," Aki flinched back hearing this, **__**what had happened to his parents?**_

"_**I'm sorry mother, I" Gaara fell back into sobs; his eyes were red from crying so much. Aki could only watch, not knowing what to do. She watched while he shouted out several things were you could only think that his mother died and he blamed himself for her death. All the while tears flooding his face.**_

_**Gaara with drew into sleep crying, Aki leaned forward and picked him up and carried him 'bridal style' running the designated path.**_

_**(End of Flashback.)**_

Aki looked at the boy; golden light flooded his pale face. Making him look tanned, while it was quite the opposite. He stirred again. His eyes all of a sudden flew open. He saw a moderately attractive 15 year old with silver hair that hit her elbows, and was tied back. He could also note the dark grey eyes staring at him with concern. He recognized her as Aki barely. The Kamito was fidgeting with her forehead protector. His eyes started drooping as the lack of sleep the last night started getting to him. Kamito seemed to be thinking and she breathed in deeply.

"Gaara," she stated his name respectfully his eyes snapping open.

"Nan?" he asked sluggishly not even saying the entire word. Kamito paused, but it was too late to not go through.

"You've heard of Konoha, correct?" Gaara nodded slightly, his mind barely registering what Kamito was saying.

"Err, how would you feel about being in Konoha?" Kamito asked her voice losing its stern edge. Gaara fought to keep his eyes open, he remembered his father talking in disrespect about Konoha. Konoha, he thought, if his father hated it, it should be a good place. Right?

Gaara summoning more strength nodded dazedly. Kamito sighed visibly.

"What name do you wish to go by?" she asked, Gaara refused to tell her his last name. It bugged her that he didn't trust her enough. But she still saw the wisdom in that decision. But if she had no name for his last, it could create trouble in getting into Konoha.

"Kamito, Gaara." Gaara answered before slipping into sleep completely. Kamito almost fainted herself. Gaara was choosing her last name. Kamito gritted her teeth. That was the easy part. Now negotiations with the Wind-Kage were over. But the Hokage, she had to deal with.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello!**

YEah if you actualy read this

**I have a problem.**

**You see the future chunnine exams.**

**the graduations.**

**Gaara is in NArutos class.**

**I cna't have him graduate without creating more oc's.**

**I don't think Kamito qualifies as an oc, how do we know that there wasn't a ninja for the wind by the name of Kamito Aki? **

**Anyways.**

**I need suggestions on how to handle that matter.**

**SO HELP ME OUT! PLEASE!**

**Review, flame. whatever!**


	3. Shinobi

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own:**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Iruka-sensei**

**(if you know Iruka's last name, tell me. Wait this is Japan so if you know his first name.)**

* * *

"Gaara-san," Kamito said noticing the inkling of fear in the boy's turquoise eyes. Gaara tilted his head up, looking at Kamito with question. Gaara has his arms wrapped tight around himself as though trying to put a barrier between him and, something. He wasn't sure what.

"Everything should be fine," Kamito said trying to reassure him. Her voice while putting up a brave façade, you could sense the worry. She was worried for a reason she wasn't sure. Gaara would be fine, she knew that. But, something still was worrying her. It also worried her more that she couldn't put a finger on what was worrying her. Kamito self consciously raised a hand to touch her forehead where her forehead protector had been. Kamito had taken off all her 'ninja' gear. She wanted to start a fresh start in Konoha. She personally wanted to stay out of the game. Gaara she noted though, wanted to become a ninja. He had mumbled something along the lines of: wanting to be able to protect people he cared about. She could almost hear what he didn't say: if he ever cared about anyone that is. Kamito lowered her hand from her forehead. Down to her side where she had created a pocket in her pants, the pocket contained Kunai knifes. She had confided this to Gaara, she didn't know why. Gaara didn't have much handle in understanding why she did either. Gaara saw Kamito rise and lower her hand, he watched her confusedly. He didn't know what was going through Kamito's mind while she did this. Gaara finally nodded saying,

"Kamito-chan?"

"Gaara-san?" she questioned back, shook out of her self induced reverie.

"Are you, ok?" he added the last part cautiously not wanting to offend her.

"Hai," Kamito said nodding her silver hair forward, "Better get going." Gaara took off hearing this. Kamito-chan scared him in a way, the way that she could care for him maybe. He raised his hand to the glass ball on his neck. It was completely round with a crack lining diagonally from the center to the top. Inside the ball was sand, it was about an average adults handful of sand in there. There was just enough for Gaara to throw in the ground and, bring up a lot more if things got bad enough. He hoped that he wouldn't ever be desperate enough to resort to that. He stopped his fast pace after a few minutes. Looking up he saw a building that bore a spiral leaf above the doors. Gaara took a deep breath remembering the Hokage showing him the symbol of Konoha. That meant. Gaara took another deep breath, and pushed open the door to Konoha Academy.

Gaara saw the door for the classroom he was supposed to be in. He looked around nervously before gingerly pushing it open. When it was fully open he noticed that everyone had turned to look at him. A man with dark hair looked at him and grinned half-heartedly.

"Everyone this is Kamito, Gaara. He'll be joining the class for the terms until graduating age." Gaara nodded slightly at the introduction, his eyes searched the room. He noticed that there was a boy with blonde hair and whisker marks sitting alone.

"Is there assigned seating?" Gaara asked the man up front who shook his head puzzled. Gaara walked through the rows by the blonde,

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, anyone who had stopped staring at Gaara resumed.

"Err, no I don't mind," the blue eyed blonde said shocked. Gaara sat down by him and asked,

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto." The blonde answered grinning at the fact the new guy seemed to like him.

"Now, Boys! You are not going to get distracted!" The man up front ordered, but not unkindly.

"Yes Iruka-sensei," Naruto said bowing his head, Gaara was the only one close enough to hear Naruto snickering. Gaara decided against asking Naruto what was so funny. But couldn't help but feel like he might have made a friend.

* * *

**Attention: **

**This marks a two year time skip, the rest of the chapter and the next chapters**

**Unless otherwise noted**

**Are after the time skip**

* * *

"Gaara!" Naruto called from the ground. The day was sunny and Gaara had fallen asleep in a tree _again_. Naruto was hoping Gaara would fall out because whenever he woke up, he did. And let's face it; a snoozing Gaara is no fun, or danger, depending on how you look at it. Gaara still lay against the tree how many feet above Naruto, sleeping.

"Gaara, wake up! Iruka-sensei told me to come get you to class today!" Naruto called cupping his hands around his mouth. A few minutes passed and an anger sign appeared on his forehead. With a low growl Naruto picked up a rock and threw it at Gaara. Sand appeared out of nowhere from its appearance and stopped the rock from hitting him. Disbelief coursed through Naruto's veins watching it. A thump was heard as he fell down. His legs weak from shock. Naruto stared at Gaara for a few minutes then grinned, _That was wicked cool!_ He thought He picked up another rock and threw it at Gaara; more sand came out to protect him. Naruto was grinning like his life depended on it, in a few minutes.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, only to find sand obstructing his view. _Huh_¸ he thought _why is there sand there?_ His turquoise eyes searching the wall of brown desperately, if Naruto could see them he'd see fear. Gaara gasped, he felt his balance slip. Gaara fell off the tree branch and, if look would have it. C'mon guess, you're supposed to guess. Guess where Gaara fell?

You got it.

Gaara fell right on top of Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: Was it bad?**

**Anyways, any information on how to spell names is welcome! and needed probably.**

**Why? Hello your reading this, and I know it must nark on your nerves to read bad grammar.**

**It's only human.**

**So**

**Flame**

**or review.**

**please, I want to know that people are actualy reading this.**

**Also, you don't have to sign in to review.**

**A/N2: Man this stinks, aparently it does NO REVIEWS! gash what does a girl have to do?**


	4. Ichiraku's

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own:**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Maito Gai**

**_That, Kamito Aki thing has gotten OLD_**

**_It was never funny to begin with._**

**_yeah, so_**

**_Don't sue._**

* * *

**Ichiraku's**

* * *

"Yeowch!" Naruto shouted when Gaara hit him. They both blacked out on the moment of contact. Time passed faster then light for them. Yet for the rest of the world, namely a very frustrated Iruka-sensei it passed slower than a glacier.

It turns out that they were blacked out for 7 more hours. Frustration grew by the minute in the class where they were supposed to be. By the time class had finished, Iruka had decided that Naruto had taken the opportunity to search for Gaara to skip class. If only he knew the truth. But with good reason in his perspective, Iruka was aggravated that Naruto would do such a thing, to be blunt. He had trusted Naruto with such a simple task, and he had failed it, miserably.

Now as we all know that Naruto did in fact attempt to go through with the task. But, things do not always go according to plan. As you can tell our blind sighted nearly squashed friend, he'd be able to relate. However if you told that to Iruka, he'd just laugh his head off and say that not even Naruto could get in that mess. Not even Naruto could, but Gaara is another story.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. Darkness met his eyes, what'd happened? He remembered rocks. Yeah rocks, rocks and sand? What does sand have to do with anything? And why do I feel so heavy? He questioned feeling the aching pain on his back. His vision remained blurred but he saw red covering his eyes. His forehead was itchy, he thought. Why? Why would it itch? Deciding to get rid of whatever it was. He took out his hand from under his weight noticing that he felt slightly heavier than normal. Again, why do I feel like I've doubled in weight? Moving his hand to get whatever was obstructing his view out of his view. IT was hair!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto shouted, Gaara woke up and leapt away untangling himself.

"I didn't mean to fall on you," Gaara started rambling.

"How did you do that sand thing?" Naruto asked at the same time.

No sound could be heard other than the panting of Gaara and Naruto.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Gaara asked his eyes scanning Naruto in a way that made him uncomfortable. Naruto dumbly nodded his head nervously, _what is he concerned about?_

"I-I-I'm a-a Jin-Jin-Jinchuuriki," Gaara stammered out nervously touching the glass ball of sand.

"You a Jina-what?" Naruto asked dumbly, Gaara narrowed his already narrowed eyes at Naruto.

The nine year old fingered his pale green wrap, Naruto noticed this,

"Is being a Jina-yah know bad?" Gaara nodded sheepishly.

"If you can do something that cool I'm not bothered."

Gaara grinned happily, "Want to go to Ichiraku's?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto stared off into space thinking about how cool the sand was when those words fell on his ears.

"Sure!"

Gaara took his now old friend by his arm happily walking to the stand.

"Did you know my Kasan works there?" Naruto froze at the words.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry she's more like an Aunt I know that you don't-"

Gaara's nervous rambling was cut off by a hand on his mouth.

"Is your Kasan the woman with silver hair deep grey eyes and bangs that look like Sakura's in front?"

Gaara nodded unable to talk, with the dirty thing on his mouth.

Naruto's face fell again,

"She completely ignores me." His said dully kicking a stone.

"It's not your fault she just isn't a people person." Gaara tried reassuring Naruto. It didn't appear to work.

"Well let's get Ramen first then talk about it later?" Naruto asked hopefully, Gaara nodded. They walked out of the trees running through the village getting glared at by random civilians.

"Yo, why do they glare at you?" Gaara asked at yet another glare at the running pair.

"I don't know!" Naruto replied as he skidded to a halt outside Ichiraku's.

Naruto walked up to sit on a barstool.

"What can I get you?" Ayame asked her brown hair framing her cheerful face.

"The regular!" Naruto said just as happily, "Can I get the same thing for my friend here?"

Ayame looked up surprised at the boy with deep shadows around his eyes.

"Sure," she said as she turned around and looked at Ichiraku, who was looking at the boy surprised to. He then started making the ramen,

"It'll be a while,"

"That's alright." Naruto said flashing his signature grin.

Gaara nodded silently, being around someone other than Naruto or Aki made him withdraw back in his shell.

"Sorry I'm late," was the voice of Kamito her silver hair pulled back in the loose ponytail and her Sakura bangs in front. Her piercing grey eyes widened in surprised when she saw Gaara sitting with Naruto.

"It's alright Kamito," Ichiraku said from where he was cooking the Ramen.

Kamito pulled on the white apron tying it behind her neck and back.

Ayame smiled folding her arms on the island,

"So you made a friend, neh Naruto?" she asked, Ayame thought of Naruto like a little brother.

"Hai, at least I think I did." Naruto added the last of the sentence uncertainly. Ayame peered at Gaara in an odd way. They were exact opposites, Naruto boisterous loud and friendly. Gaara shy, shifty, calm, and rumors had it that he was mute. Of course they weren't started by the kids in his class seems how he answered questions and said jutsu names.

"Gaara?" Kamito asked; she had turned from where she was cracking eggs to look at them. The eggs appeared to disappear as soon as they were cracked, it could confuse someone who didn't like Ramen.

"Hai?"

"Kids from school are walking over here."

"How do you know that?" Gaara asked nervously.

"I looked in the mirror." Kamito gestured to a mirror hanging just above the stove positioned so you could see quite a ways down the street.

"Oh," Gaara hesitated momentarily, "Kasan, I fell out of a tree and almost squashed Naruto could you make sure he's alright?" Gaara all of a sudden felt like a moron phrasing it like that but shrugged it off.

Kamito paused in cracking more eggs; Ichiraku gave her a look which meant go ahead.

"Stand still," Kamito ordered her voice sharp Naruto for once followed instructions.

She moved her hand to his right shoulder concentrating her chakra her hand glowed a blueish green and it started to heal itself.

"Thanks," Naruto said admiringly.

"How did you do that?" Ayame asked as Kamito went back to cracking eggs.

"I was trained in some ninja medical art; I'm not a ninja though." Kamito said as a couple stopped at the Ramen stand.

"Ah, Hyuuga Hikari." Ichiraku said looking at the nine year old Hyuuga with a strip of cloth wrapped around her curse mark.

"Ichiraku-kun," she said bowing respectfully.

"What would you like?" He asked Hikari seemed to think and said, "My regular."

Hikari sat beside Gaara who looked at her in an unsure manner.

"How come I haven't seen you here before?" Naruto asked looking at Hikari.

"I may live in Konoha but I don't move around at normal hours."

"Normal hours?" Gaara asked in a confused voice, Ayame was watching the talking children and was surprised that Gaara said something.

"You wouldn't understand,"

_**She hates you, now would be the perfect time to-**_

_Shut up before I make you!_

_**Touchy aren't you?**_

_No! Besides she just doesn't trust me_

_**You know you want to kill her, to see her fresh blood on your hands-**_

_I said shut the hell up!_

"Gaara?" Naruto asked; he had been staring blankly into the air for a few minutes.

_**Now now, you know that having her blood in your hands would be sweet**_

_Leave me the Kusu alone Shuaku _

_**Little young to swear**_

_Little evil to scold_

_**Need to get better at this insult thing if you wish to do damage**_

_Leave me alone_

_**Speaking of blood-**_

_I'm not speaking of blood_

_**I know that you wish to see the blood of Uzumaki Naruto on your hands, that chakra filled blo—**_

_GET OUT OF MY MIND BEFORE I MAKE YOU!_

_**You can't though**_

Kamito leaned down grabbed a pitcher of water and dumped it on the blank staring Jinchuuriki's head.

"Gash!" Gaara said feeling his waterlogged hair.

"Sorry," Kamito said smiling in a way similar to Ayame, the cheerfulness in her voice made you think she was everything but sorry.

Gaara shot her a glare literally saying 'are not.'

"See you around?" Naruto asked Hikari, not before gasping in awe that she had broken his record of speed eating a bowl of Ramen.

"No,"

_**Now would be the perfect time to**_

_LEAVE ME THE KUSU ALONE!_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thank you Tenten Sabaku, it makes me happy to get reviews...**

**Ok, so, Hikari, I don't know if she's staying, but I set it up so she won't, I could always give Naruto a shocker if she turns up. She could go off and join the Mist village. But they don't like bloodelines there.**

**Anyways.**

**I'm not intending for Hikari to stay.**

**I CAN change it though if you want.**

**Tenten Sabaku has nicely offered her oc's for tor-- er, to be a part of the story.**

**I figured that Shuaku deserved an appearance, well it'd be strange anyways for him not to.**

**Translation Weekly! (Gets glared at for stupid title,) _Well Its not weekly so._**

**Translation Update! (Gets glared at for stupid-er title.)**

**Yo-Hey**

**Kusu-Damn/Damn it.**

* * *

**Also, about the Jinchuuriki, I don't know if I spelled it right there.**

**Thing, I thought that Naruto ought to know, and not blame Gaara.**

**I'm not about to go telling someone else to soon.**

**So you kow in case you missed my time skip line, Gaara and Naruto have been friends for two years.**

**I figured it was time to spill the beans. **

**Like I've said before any ideas, any hopes, any wishes of hell on anyone, (BESIDES ME). Tell me in a review, I take non-verified ones. Or tell me in a pm, anways.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Theres more to go.**

**Thats not a finale not.**

**ALSO**

**Aki is from the MIST Cause**

**I went and watched episode 6, after combing the internet for it mind.**

**And the wind Kage, IS the Kazekage.**

**So basicaly, I'm one big idiot.**

** I tried putting that on eralier chapters.**

**But it wouldn't go through, well it wont show up after I replaced it. Hopefully its just me but if its not its annoying.**

**Point is, Aki is from the mist, Gaara from the Sand. Everyone else from where there supposed to be, but I don't know about the future oc's.**

* * *


	5. Late Night

**Dislcaimer:**

* * *

* * *

**I do not own:**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Yoshida Haru**

**Yoshida Kohana**

* * *

**Late Night:**

* * *

Naruto had an arm slung around Gaara's shoulders and they were laughing about some lame crack. It wasn't really funny but they had been talking about Shogi, well about Shikamaru's obsession with Shogi at least. It amazed Naruto that he liked such a boring game. Frankly it amazed Gaara also.

A metallic Clang was heard causing the snorting boys to shut up. Gaara turned and saw a pair of electric green eyes staring straight at him. There eyes locked A feeling of unease spread through Gaara who started backing away from the green stare. Suna, Yashamaru, those words flying through his mind. Terror, fear, hate, worry. Flickered even faster, his eyes still locked with the green ones. Fear increased tenfold as they didn't appear to even blink.

Naruto watched Gaara back away from the trashcans and motioned.

Gaara's eyes barely caught the movement, a worried thought slipped through his mind as he remembered Suna. The memories of Suna had by now slid together in a mesh, connected. They were blurred; he didn't remember them all to well. But one feeling stuck with him, Fear.

The feeling paralyzed him. He didn't understand it; it was the one thing he hadn't talked to Aki-chan about. He didn't know why, he didn't, but he just didn't.

A tug was on his pale green, shall thing. It was Naruto trying to get him to go. His eyes looked up into the cerulean eyes. Worry was bespoken in a large amount in the blonde's eyes. Another tug, Gaara barely registering it.

"C'mon," Naruto whispered tugging on it once more. The message lodged itself in Gaara's mind, urging him to follow Naruto. A hesitant step turned into a light patter as they ran through the stone streets.

"Who was that?" Gaara asked, as he skidded to a halt in an attempt to prevent himself from slamming into a building.

"Haro, Haru, I think, I've only seen there eyes, I don't know anything, even if their boy or a girl."

"Hnn," Gaara said imitating Sasuke clutching his side.

"Damn, that hurt."

"What'd Kamito-chan say about swearing?"

Gaara's face matched his hair all of a sudden remembering the lecture.

Naruto started howling with laughter, about the fact he managed to get the 'white rice' to blush.

"It's not that funny!" Gaara snapped his patience worn thin. You'd be irritable to if you just came out of a situation like that! Naruto shrugged shaking his blonde hair.

"Let's go get some Ramen!" he said cheerfully earning himself a glare from Gaara. Raised eyebrows met the look which wavered.

"We already ate tonight," was the slow and meaningful answer Gaara gave. 'So?' the ever predicable reply from the Blonde.

"So, aren't you sure we've eaten enough?" Naruto shook his head, you could just see, 'you can never have enough Ramen!' Screaming out of his eyes, Naruto felt Gaara glare back at him and decided to catch him off guard.

"Say, are you ever going to change?"

"What? What's wrong with my clothes?" Gaara demanded looking himself over.

Naruto poked a hole in his shawl thing,

"Try that! Even my clothes are better then yours!" Gaara glared at Naruto heavily, he self consciously raised a hand to his hair. Wondering if there was something wrong with it, (think of Lee's hair before the bowl cut, but longer, and red.)

"Your hair is fine! It's just that your clothes..." Naruto ducked to the side to avoid getting 'bonked' on the head.

"Why don't we at least go, mmh shopping for something?" Naruto asked in a 'hint hint' voice.

Gaara reluctantly let him self be dragged around by the blonde all the while accompanied by insights from Shuaku.

_**Let's kill him for the future embarrassment he is going to put you through**_

_As good as that sounds, I'd rather not_

_**C'mon Gaara!**_

_He's my best friend so put a can in it!_

_**NYAH!**_

_The Shuaku is childish..._

When he was done with that argument he found himself in a clothing shop.

Naruto had run off somewhere. With an evil glint in the blonde's eye, he picked the most horrid thing in there knowing that Gaara would go off and pick something to avoid that.

Run off he did. Naruto thought to himself watching Gaara looking through racks, while he eyed that hot pink article. _The look on his face was simply priceless!_ Naruto even hugged himself at that accomplishment.

He yawned; Gaara had been looking through items for a while now. He smirked remembering the face but made his way to back where there were changing rooms.

Gaara was glaring at his reflection; he was wearing a pale blue green t-shirt. That matched his eye color perfectly. He was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants. He wore a pair of black loafers which resembled the ones he was wearing before. Naruto clapped at the choice of ensemble. Earning him yet another glare.

"I saw something that'd just be perfect with this! Be right back," With that Naruto ran off. Leaving Gaara to host a glaring contest with the mirror.

Naruto looked around and found it; it was a grey jacket (it looks like Kiba's without the fur).

With a grin he picked it up and ran back stuffing it on Gaara.

"Like it?" Naruto asked, the smile Gaara wore was enough to tell him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That was Kohana not Haru, Naruto just didn't pay attention. Shame on him! When they're in your class!**

**Yoshida Haru, and Yoshida Kohana. Are strict property of Tenten Sabaku.**

**Also about the fact that Gaara was irritable, it was full moon. Let that explain it.**

**Ok now.**

**I am either going to.**

**Do an actual class scene here.**

**Skip ahead to the Genin exams.**

**I don't know which yet. Which one would you rather have me do?**

**I've got the 'confrontation' mapped out and written a bit.**

**Also.**

**Anyone know what 'hime' means?**


	6. Paper Airplane

**-alarm rings-**

**Naruto: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Z ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZ zzzzzzzz**

** Gaara: zz zzzzzzzz**

**Sei no Gaara: O.O ummm, yeah isn't Gaara supposed to like come out and attack people in his sleep?**

**Aki: I'm good with seals and healing techniques.**

**Sei no Gaara: O.O you are?**

**Aki: Yeah, you made me**

**Sei no Gaara: Ahh you fixed Gaara's seal, but Shukaku has to be awake to come out and it's nocturnal so all good.**

**-Aki nods-**

**Aki: AND WILL YOU TURN OFF THAT KUSO ALARM!**

**-Sei no Gaara turns off alarm-**

**Gaara: AHHH!**

**Naruto: AHHH!**

**Sei no Gaara: Ahh now that you're awake its time for you to do the Disclaimer!**

**Gaara: NOPE!**

**Naruto: uh huh**

**Aki: Looks like you'll have to do it**

**Sei no Gaara: PLEEAASEE!**

**Aki: Sei no Gaara owns Naruto**

**Sei no Gaara: WHAT!? I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Naruto had his arms folded in front of him on the desk. Iruka was lecturing them about a henge. Naruto blinked a few times regretting the fact that he always insisted on staying up with Gaara. No matter how fun. Naruto blinked a few times more. The blinks slowly down and becoming sluggish as he drifted off into slumber land. A stupid paper airplane however had different ideals. Said flimsy paper contraption had hit him on the back of the neck.

.

Naruto turned his head to glare at the lazily smiling Gaara. Naruto tossed a glare at the direction of the red head who smirked back.

* * *

**Gaara: hmm**

**Naruto: Uhh creepy lady?**

**Sei no Gaara: You better be talking to Aki...**

**Naruto: Nope I'm talking to you!**

**Sei no Gaara: -angry sign-**

**Aki: well what do you want to say?**

**Naruto: THIS IS FREAKISHLY SHORT!**

**Sei no Gaara: oh... yeah I promised that Yoshida Kohana, and Haru would be in here didn't I?**

**Gaara: Yeah, and all it contained was Naruto getting hit in the head by a paper airplane.**

**Sei no Gaara: that would be a normal day... guess the next chapter would be a not so normal day?**

**Aki: Do you eve know what normal means?**

**Sei no Gaara: No Idea my beloved Oc that looks creapishly like Seishi! oh wait! **

**I have just posted a Story called We did It Again. PLease read it! and review! Pleeeeaaaaaaaaasssssse! If you don't shows how loyal you are!**


	7. Gotta get the Duck Butt!

**Disclaimer:**

**Too tired to make up one**

**I do not own Naruto**

**or Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

Naruto froze outside a door. Gaara lived down the apartment beneath. Since for some reason people didn't want to live near him, come on his pranks weren't **_that_** bad. He only did that too people who gave him funny glares. But this oh, this was gonna get sweet. If only he could get his ekiyu to help with this prank, all would be well. Alright, all would be die-hard funny for anyone but there 'surprise' victim.

He knocked on the door. His fingers making a hollow noise when they came in contact with the wood which was covered with a very thin layer of metal.

The door swung open, Gaara's half-asleep face stared at his friend. He had undergone yet _another_ night of Shukaku being bored and partaking in his favorite sport; Gaara Tormenting. So long story short, he was a grouchy little shrimpy red-head. Albeit a very _cute_ red-head but, you get my drift.

"Hmm?" Gaara moaned out. His eyes shadows were even darker. He personally blamed it on Aki making him read books on Shougi tactics that night.

"Wanna go prank duck butt?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"No." Gaara shut the door.

Naruto knocked on the door again.

Gaara sighed and asked the 'multi-million dollar question'.

"Nandi?"

"Cause he's grouchy and called Sakura-chan fat!" Naruto shouted through the door.

The little red-headed Jinchuuriki gave another sigh. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**A/N: Why am I targetting duck butt? Cause he's a stuck up grouch... And yeah I'm shot for ideas... so any ideas on what they should do to him? I'm sorry for not updating earlier... I've just lost my muse... but ehh.**


	8. AN BLEH!

**Naruto:** -shuffles papers

**Lee:** YOSH! Seems how the youthful NekoDoodle

**Neji:** Isn't that 'Sei no Gaara'

**Tenten:** Changed her name right?

**Lee:** Has lost what to do with this story and has decided the crackish chapter is horrible...

**Sasuke:** Hiatus...

**Deidara:** Should've seen it coming, un

**Itachi:** She says it isn't anything personal, she is just brainless about this story and has nothing to put down

**Lee:** Treat the lady with respect!

**Shikamaru:** Lady...?

**Neji:** In short NekoDoodle is putting this story up for adoption to anyone who wants it... they can do whatever they want, just as long the grammar is at least what she tends to use... which basically means anyone has the right to this story

**Chouji:** Except for the Tara-Troll she made me not hungry!

**Ino**: ... I must thank Tara and people of her ability then?

**Neji:** Don't... basically if you can write a fourth decently come and get the story!

**Lee:** YOSH! COME CELEBRATE THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!!!

**NekoDoodle:** ... Please don't kill me...


	9. Haru

**NekoDoodle: Heh heh, GOMEN NASAI FOR THE WAIT!**

**Gaara: ...  
**

**Temari: You slept through the hiatus.**

**Shikamaru: Troublesome**

**NekoDoodle: Anyways so I do not own Naruto! Or Gaara.**

**Itachi: No shit sherlock.**

**NekoDoodle: -fangirl glint-**

**Sasuke: You have more in your script, baka. _I SHALL KILL YOU ITACHI!!!_**

**NekoDoodle: Thanks Twig! You reminded me. And I wrote! Gotta admit I like your way of returning reviews...  
**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Haru; (Man it took me forever to settle on a stinking name for this!)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Sakura sat down glumly in her chair. Sasuke-the infamous duck butt- had not shown up all week. She was even thinking about unifying herself with Ino to break into his apartment. Which she just so 'accidentally' found out a year ago.

"Oi Billboard Brow!" Speak of the devil and thou shall appear. Sakura's eye twitched as she responded with the normal insult rendezvous.

Relative silence ticked through the class room, granted it was almost empty because they had come into school early .

Finally Ino got down to business. "Forehead, have you seen Sasuke-kun?" She asked her eyes twitching.

"Iie, what did you do? Tie him up?" Sakura asked with contempt. She was hoping that the current images in her mind of Ino tying Sasuke up and having him escape and go into hiding for the past week. _'No way, not possible! Sasuke-kun would never loose to **her**'_.**(1)**

"If you two concentrated more on becoming Shinobi instead of being ignorant fangirls." Was the annoyed voice coming from the back of the room. The owner of the voice was a kid who sat next to the ever snoozing Shikamaru. His blonde hair had creepy green streaks in it towards the front. Misora Haru.

Sakura had the decency to blush and look ashamed when Ino shouted, "We weren't talking to you! Creep!"

When Ino walked back to her seat and sat down Haru could have sworn he heard a 'troublesome' from his left.

* * *

"Heh heh, I love Saturdays!" Naruto shouted the trademark 'I shall pwn Sunshine' grin in place. The time had passed from the gloomy Thursday and Naruto was proud to say he had not seen Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Gaara murmured out his friends name looking put out.

"Uh? Oh come on, we're _not_ forcing Duck Butt-san from going to class, that's _his_ decision. Besides, we didn't hurt him!"

Gaara poked the daisy between his legs as he let Naruto go on the 'we are not the ones at fault' rant.

The sun was bright as it illuminated the hair of the bouncing blonde and the green of the grass. It also lit up the gray swing-set that was right beside the Naruto proclaimed innocent pair.

Obviously done with his shouts Naruto fell backwards onto the plush grass with an 'oof'.

Naruto stayed in that position for awhile looking at the glaringly bright cloud formations. Although he was not by any means absorbed in the activity judging by how he kept glancing over at the silent red head. The blonde was bored.

Bored. Bored. Bored. BORED! How could Gaara just stare at the daisy like it was a map of the world? Hey if Naruto was looking at the map of the world he would not have even looked at it the third of the time Gaara was.

Okay so bored. He could always fall back on his favorite pastime. No Jiji told him _no_. Even Aki told him no when he tried to appeal to her. He thought Aki was cool. Besides, it's not like he would aim any of the pranks at _her_. No just the good-for-nothing teacher's at the Academy.

Yeah, that would work splendidly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

The idiot and –in another time line- psychopath looked up at the speaker. Haru.

"Misora-san." Gaara greeted formally eyeing the green eyed Academy student with mistrust.

"Sabakuno-san." **(2.)**

"Hey Haru!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. His grin was back in place. Even though he had no clue about the girl who hung behind Haru despairing comments about his informality.

Gaara stared at Kohana. She looked like a more nervous version of Haru.

"Uh, who're you?" Naruto asked Kohana who seemed to try to hide into her thin green jacket which looked a size too small on her.

"Misora Kohana, my Imouto" Haru introduced with something of a roll of his eyes.

"Hey Kohana-chan!"

"Hello Naruto-san…" Kohana replied her voice very small.

"Huh?"

Haru gave Naruto a dark stare as though he was deeming him an idiot for having to ask what she said.

"She said 'Hello'." Gaara clarified when he realized that neither of the twins were going to explain what Kohana said.

A perfect 'o' was formed on Naruto's face.

"Uzumaki, do you know what happened to Uchiha." Haru asked with a distinct impression of gritting his white teeth together.

"You mean Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked cluelessly. His eyes giving off the light that figuratively drew Gaara towards him. In actuality Gaara still had his finger wrapped around the daisy. He was lucky that Shukaku had kept his ugly mug out of it.

**'Yes Gaara?'** Again with thinking of the devil and thou shall appear. **(3)**

_'…'_

"Well do you?" Haru asked impatiently when no other information was offered.

"…" Haru gave Naruto a look and the blonde answered, "Something happened to him however it isn't physically or mentally maiming."

**'Only if you count his pride…'**

_'Stuff.'_

**'…'**

"Big words, don't choke on them." Haru snapped before turning around flashing the kanji for earth that was written on the back of t-shirt. He marched off leaving a shivering Kohana behind. **(4)**

"What'd I say?" Naruto asked in a confused voice.

Gaara's eyes wondered over Kohana again and rested on her bright eyes. She seemed to interpret that as him wanting answers as to why Haru did not like Naruto.

"Aniki, he doesn't like the color orange." She stuttered before turning around herself and walking away. She seemed to be doing a kind of jig.

When Kohana disappeared behind a set of nearby buildings Naruto groaned. "How can you not like the color orange?" He shouted to the world a tick mark visibly twitching on his forehead.

"It says kill me…" Gaara whispered as he stood up.

**'Speaking of killing.'**

_'Didn't you say you could feel the Kyuubi in Konoha?'_ **(5)**

"Orange does not say 'kill me'!" Naruto said loudly as he walked forward an air of self righteousness emanating from him.

"It signifies happiness!"

**'So what, she-'**

_'She?'_

**'Biju are "it's" but Kyuubi likes being a girl. Anyways if Kyuu-chan was going to attack me it would've happened already you little gaki!'**

"Oi Gaara? Come on!" Naruto shouted at the stoic figure of his friend who was just standing there. "Aki-chan said Ramen was on her!"

* * *

Sasuke glared at the mirror. It would not come out! It staid, it stuck, it was a mar on his otherwise perfect features! He looked like Sakura!

"I. Will. Get. You. Naruto." He hissed as he tried scrubbing the pink out of his hair again.

Thus started the true rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto. Not just one fueled by Naruto's liking of Sakura and the fact she liked Sasuke. Naruto had made it _personal._

Although something might be said about the smashed locks. **(6)**

* * *

**A/N: Alright! I updated! I UPDATED! Woot! Woot! nvm...  
**

* * *

**Japanese Translations:**

**Biju: Demon(In Naruto)**

**Jiji: Grandfather(Sarutobi)**

**Imouto: Little Sister**

**Iie: No**

* * *

**1. I don't hate Sakura but you gotta admit she and Ino bordered stalkerness.**

**2. I decided that no matter what Gaara was Gaara so he would still have a thing for formality...**

**3. Sorry, I like that line**

**4. Sorry Tenten-sama, but I have no clue why I decided to have your OC (Haru) dislike Naruto...**

**5. If only they knew...**

**6. You know what I'm getting at I hope, if you don't I shall call you a baka...  
**


End file.
